ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת וארא
אמנם אנו כבר בשבוע השני לקריאה בתורה בספר שמות. אך מצאתי רעיון אקטואלי בשיעורו של הרב מוטי אלון בתשס"ד (נאחל כי יחזור להעניק לנו מחכמתו ותבונתו שהאזנו לה נאמנה מיידי שבוע בשבוע). בתחילת ספר שמות נאמר:"וְאֵלֶּה, שְׁמוֹת בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, הַבָּאִים, מִצְרָיְמָה: אֵת יַעֲקֹב, אִישׁ וּבֵיתוֹ בָּאוּ. רְאוּבֵן שִׁמְעוֹן, לֵוִי וִיהוּדָה. יִשָּׂשכָר זְבוּלֻן, וּבִנְיָמִן. דָּן וְנַפְתָּלִי, גָּד וְאָשֵׁר. מקשה הרב: לכאורה אין כל חידוש. עיקר החידוש נמזג לו בפסוק שלאחר מכן:"וּבְנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, פָּרוּ וַיִּשְׁרְצוּ וַיִּרְבּוּ וַיַּעַצְמוּ--בִּמְאֹד מְאֹד; וַתִּמָּלֵא הָאָרֶץ, אֹתָם". ניתן נא את הלב לעוצמות הבאות לידי ביטוי בפסוק זה בזיקה לעם ישראל. בני ישראל "פרו", ו"ישרצו", ביטוי זה מופיע לראשונה בתורה בזיקה לבני אדם, אמור מעתה - ריבוי שכזה היה ייחודי לישראל , אך בזה לא די, "וירבו", וכאן בא לו ביטוי מפתח "ויעצמו במאוד מאוד". ביטוי זה, "ויעצמו" שנגזר מעוצמה מתאר כי לבני ישראל היה כח ממשי במצרים, לאמר, לא היה בפנינו ריבוי דמוגרפי גרידא, כי אם תפיסת עמדות כח בממלכה המצרית, עמדות שהעניקו להם עוצמה. ואז, בני ישראל שהיו עד כה בגטו – בגושן, פורצים את החומות, או אז "ותמלא הארץ אותם", כשהכוונה לכלל ארץ מצרים , על רקע זה מתעוררת לה השאלה, לנוכח המתואר מייד אח"כ בכתובים:"וַיָּקָם מֶלֶךְ-חָדָשׁ, עַל-מִצְרָיִם, אֲשֶׁר לֹא-יָדַע, אֶת-יוֹסֵף" והוא הגיע למסקנות אחדות: * "ואלה שמות בני ישראל הבאים מצרימה", משמעותו כי בתוך הממלכה האדירה, הממלכה שתהיה לממלכת העבדים השטנית שתבקש לדכא את עם הנצח, ישנו עם נושא שמות. שם הוא הנותן לאדם את כוחו, את ייחודו ואת התוכן הנמזג בו, הוא החיץ בפני הידרדרות האדם מלהיות מעוד מספר בממלכת עבדים עתיקה במצרים, או מודרנית בפירמידות ההיי-טק.המצרים מבקשים למחוק את הזהות. "אמר רבי שמואל בר נחמני אמר רבי יונתן: שהיו מחליפין מלאכת אנשים לנשים ומלאכת נשים לאנשים". שיסודם של דברים הוא שהזהות, אפילו המינית, נמחקת. האדם, העבד, עוסק במלאכות שאין בהן כל זיקה לעצמו שלו, הוא עבד, הוא אינו אדם אלא רק מספר סידורי במצרים או באושוויץ... * האור-החיים הקדוש מסביר אם-כן, כי המצרים בראש ובראשונה מינו את עם ישראל להיות להם שרי מסים, להיות המנכ"לים של העבדים, בכך כבר השנאה המצרית עולה עד השחקים, ורבבות רבבות מאזרחי מצרים נרתמים לשנאת השרים היהודים. מה עוד שההיטמעות במצרים של אותם שרי מסים הביאה אותם – גם הם להיות לעבדים, במאמץ לסיים את המכסה היומית, ובכך טבעת העבדות המוזנת מארס השנאה הלכה והתהדקה מסביב לצווארם של ישראל, לפיכך "וישימו עליו שרי מסים", הכוונה שעם ישראל הוא שנהיה לשרי מסים, "למען ענותו בסבלותם" של המצרים. את ההרצאה כולה [http://elon.org/archives/shemot_h.php ממצרים לירושלים] ניתן לקרוא או לשמוע באתר המיוחד (כפי שהיה מימים ימימה} בשש אפשרויות: # HTML קרא את השיעור בעברית # הורד את השיעור בעברית בצורת מסמך DOC # קרא את השיעור באנגלית # הורד את השיעור בפורמט MP3 # ראה את הוידיאו # ראה את המקורות ברכת הגומל בברכת הגומל מוזכרת שלוש פעמים המילה "טוב". המברך אומר "הגומל לחייבים טובות, שגמלני כל טוב", והציבור עונה "מי שגמלך (כל בחלק מהסידורים) טוב, הוא יגמלך כל טוב, סלה" (לנוסח האשכנזים), או "האל שגמלך כל טוב, הוא יגמלך כל טוב, סלה" (לנוסח עדות המזרח). יש לתת את הדעת להבדל בין הנוסח של עדות המזרח לנוסח של עדות אשכנז בניקוד של המילה "טוב". ברוב הסידורים של עדות המזרח הניקוד הוא בשורוק: "טוּב", ואילו בסידורים של עדות אשכנז הניקוד הוא בחולם: "טוֹב". משום מה רבים מהאשכנזים טועים ואומרים "טוּב" במקום "טוֹב" (כנראה מחוסר מודעות להבדלי הנוסח), ועל כן יש לשים לב לכך. לתגובות, לקבלת מאמרים קודמים ולהצטרפות לרשימת התפוצה, צבי שביט (שטרן) 050-5918412 zviaya@gmail.com http://diyukim.blogspot.com כנס מכון התורה והארץ thumb|מרכז|465px לצערי אין כרגע גישה לאתר וַתְּחַיֶּיןָ אֶת הַיְלָדִים (פורסם בעלון לפרשת שמות של "מעייני הישועה" דברי ד"ר אלי שוסהיים. יו"ר אגודת אפרת למניעת הפלות.- בפרשת השבוע אנו קוראים כי פרעה ציוה לכל עמו לזרוק ליאור את כל הבן שנולד, טרף לשיני התנינים. לפי לשון החוק מדובר בכל הילדים. למה בסופו של דבר זרקו ליאור רק את ילדי העברים ולא את הילדים של כולם? התשובה היא שהחוק נחקק לפי כללי הצדק שווה לכולם. אחר כך בהנחיות וסעיפים הקטנים הסבירו שהכוונה היא רק ליהודים. הרמב"ן (א י) שזו הסיבה שבגללה פרעה לא הורג את בני ישראל בחרב, הוא רוצה להראות טוב כלפי חוץ. הוא חושש שהציבור יתקומם נגדו "עם הארץ לא יתנו רשות למלך לעשות חמס כזה". גם בימינו נוהגים בשיטות כאלה. יש חוק נגד הפלות שנחקק בשנת תשל"ג שרופא שמבצע הפלה דינו חמש שנים מאסר. בפועל מקימים ועדה שמאשרת תשעים ותשע אחוז מהנשים שפונות אליה ומכשירה כל רצח עוברים. למעלה ממליון מקרי הפלות היו בישראל מאז שחוקק החוק. כמובן ששום רופא לא הועמד לדין על ההפלות הללו. הזוהר אומר כי בזכות נשים צדקניות שלא הפילו את ולדותיהם ניצל עם ישראל ונגאל. גם היום אפשר לראות בחוש כי בלי ילודה אין לנו סיכוי מול כל הקמים עלינו לרעה. בקום המדינה הבין את זה ראש הממשלה הראשון דוד בן גוריון והבטיח לכל אשה שתלד עשר ילדים מאה לירות. זה היה בימים ההם סכום גדול. הכל בשביל לעודד ילודה. רק אחר כך נכנסו רוחות זרות והעלו על נס אל הנשים שמצמצמות את הילודה. וחבל. ארגון אפרת לא פועל לשנות את החוק. אם המערכת המשפטית לא מיישמת את החוקים שכבר קיימים חבל על המאמץ. ארגון אפרת מעודד נשים באמצעות שלושת אלפים מתנדבות וברוך ה' עד היום ניצלו חייהם של עשרות אלפי ילדים ממות אכזרי בחסות החוק. התברר לנו שסיוע כלכלי יכול לגזור חיים. כך אנו פועלים כבר שנים ארוכות בעידוד ובחיזוק ובברכה של מרן הרה"ג מרדכי אליהו זצוק"ל. שעודד אותנו מתחילת הדרך ומכוחו אנו פועלים עד היום. עד כאן הדברים של ד"ר אלי שוסהיים. הרבנות הראשית פירסמה הודעה על כך ובין השאר נאמר בה: מאז ועד היום חל שיפור בנתונים, גם בזכות הפעילות הגדולה שלכם הרבנים שליט"א, אשר גרמו להחדרת הנושא למודעות והדבר הניב פירות. ד"ר שוסהיים גם דיווח לנו על שורה של מקרים שרבנים ברחבי הארץ פנו אליו להתייעצות או הפנו אליו, ובכך ניצלו חיים רבים. על פי הנתונים האחרונים של משרד הבריאות, ב- 20 השנים האחרונות חלה ירידה של 21 אחוזים במספר ההפלות בישראל, כאשר הירידה המשמעותית ביותר היתה ב 5- השנים האחרונות ( 8 אחוזים). חז"ל דרשו את הפסוק "שופך דם האדם באדם" וגו' (בראשית ט, ו), איזה הוא אדם שהוא באדם, הוי אומר זה עובר שבמעי אמו (סנהדרין נ"ז ע"ב). ולב מי לא יחרד למשמע הנתונים הללו, ומלבד חומרת העוון בזה, עוד יש בכך עיכוב הגאולה, שאמרו חז"ל "אין בן דוד בא עד שיכלו נשמות שבגוף". אנו רואים חשיבות רבה בפעילותה של אגודת "אפרת" להצלת חיי ילדי ישראל, אשר במהלך כ- 30 שנות פעילותה ניצלו בזכותה עשרות אלפי עוברים, ובשנה האחרונה בלבד ניצלו חייהם של כ 4,000- עוברים. ומחזקים את ידי האגודה ואת ידי חברי ועדת הרבנות כבוד הרה"ג י. דרעי, ש. אליטוב, י. רלב"ג, שליט"א, אשר פועלים שכם אחד לצמצם ככל האפשר את מספר ההפלות. לאור כל האמור לעיל, כדי להמשיך ולפעול להורדת מספר ההפלות, יש להביא בפני הציבור הרחב את החומרה הרבה הקיימת במעשה של קטל עוברים שהוא כרצח נפשות ממש. חותם "כשרות" על הלחם ממאפיה בעכו - מלפני 3500 שנה המקור:אתר רשות העתיקות thumb|ימין|300px|החותמת - המקור:אתר רשות העתיקות החותם הזעיר שימש להחתמת מוצרי מאפה, ויתכן שהיה שייך למאפייה שספקה לחם כשר ליהודי עכו בתקופה הביזנטית ליד העיר עכו התקבלה לאחרונה דרישת שלום בת כ-1500 שנה בדמות מנורת בית המקדש בת שבעת הקנים. בחפירות שמנהלת רשות העתיקות בימים אלה בחורבת עוצה ממזרח לעכו לפני הנחת מסילת הברזל עכו- כרמיאל ע"י החברה הלאומית לדרכים, התגלה חותם עשוי חרס מהתקופה הביזנטית (המאה ה-6 לספירה), השייך לקבוצת חותמות המכונים 'חותמות לחם', שכן הם שימשו בדרך כלל להחתמת מיני מאפה. לדברי גלעד יפה וד"ר דני שיאון, המנהלים את החפירה מטעם רשות העתיקות, "מספר חותמות נושאי מנורה היו ידועים מאוספים שונים. מנורת המקדש, כסמל יהודי מובהק, העידה כי החותמות השתייכו ליהודים, וזאת להבדיל מחותמות לחם נוצריים עם דגם הצלב, שהיו נפוצים מאוד בתקופה הביזנטית.. . לדברי ד"ר שיאון, "זו הפעם הראשונה שמתגלה חותם כזה בחפירה ארכיאולוגית מבוקרת, כך שניתן לקבוע את מוצאו ותאריך ייצורו. חשיבותו של החותם היא בהוכחת קיומה של קהילה יהודית ביישוב עוצה בתקופה הביזנטית-הנוצרית. הימצאות יישוב יהודי כה קרוב לעכו - אזור שבתקופה זו היה נוצרי מובהק, מהווה חידוש במחקר. החופרים מוסיפים, כי "בשל הקרבה הגיאוגרפית של חורבת עוצה לעכו, ניתן לשער שהיישוב סיפק דברי מאפה כשרים ליהודי עכו בתקופה הביזנטית". על פני החותם חרותה מנורת שבעת קנים על בסיס צר, ובראש הקנים קו אופקי. בקצה הידית חרותות מספר אותיות יווניות, המקיפות עיגול ונקודה. על פי הצעת ד"ר לאה די-סגני מהאוניברסיטה העברית ייתכן ומופיע בו השם לאונטיוס. שם זה היה נפוץ בין יהודים בתקופה זו, ומוכר גם מחותם לחם יהודי אחר שמוצאו אינו ידוע. לדברי ד"ר שיאון וגלעד יפה, "יתכן שזה שמו של הנחתום מחורבת עוצה". חורבת עוצה הוא יישוב כפרי קטן, אשר בעבר כבר נמצאו בו רמזים להיותו יישוב יהודי: התגלו בו ארון קבורה מחרס, 'נר שבת' ודגמי מנורה צבועים על קנקנים. ד"ר דוד עמית מרשות העתיקות, החוקר את נושא חותמות הלחם, מוסיף, כי "דמות המנורה נחרתה על פני החותם על ידי הקדר בבית היוצר, לפני צריפתו בתנור, ואילו שם הבעלים נחרת על פני הידית לאחר הצריפה. מכאן ניתן לשער, שחותמות נושאי סמל המנורה יוצרו בייצור סידרתי בעבור אופים יהודיים, וכל אחד מהאופים הללו חרת את שמו על פני הידית, שאף היא שימשה כחותם. כך ניתן היה להחתים על פני בצק המאפה, לפני אפייתו, חתימה כפולה: את המנורה - סמל הזהות היהודית הכללי של המאפיות היהודיות, ואת שמו הפרטי של האופה בכל אחת מהמאפיות הללו, מה שהוסיף ערובה ואמינות לכשרותו של המאפה. מי את אשת לוט - הסבר גאולוגי thumb|ימין| "אשת לוט" צילם:Wilson44691 בשנת 2007 פרופ' עמוס פרומקין:"אני מציע הסבר לקיומו של עמוד המלח הבלתי רגיל שנראה בגובה הר סדום ליד החוף הדרומי של ים המלח.ההסבר המקובל להיוצרות עמוד מלח זה במאמרים מדעיים הוא המסה באמצעות מי גשם. במשך מאות שנים סברו שהעמוד נוצר ע"י שטיפת מי גשם שהותירה את המלח. ההסבר האמיתי הוא מורכב יותר. מחקר עדכני הראה שכוחות גאולוגיים מורכבים אחרים פעלו כאן. יתרה מכן אנחנו יכולים לתארך כעת את עמוד המלח בקירוב לגיל 4000 שנה או לחלופין ל-2000 לפני הספירה הנוצרית. מלבד זאת ההבט המרתק של ההיווצרות הזו הוא שהעמוד הופיע די בפתאומיות בערך בזמן המיוחס למהפכת סדום ועמורה. המקור עוד הוא כתב:" אשת לוט, כפי שניתן לכנות את נציב המלח ששרד, היה בעבר חלק מקיר של אחת ממערות בלתי מקורות אלה בפסגת הר סדום. זאת היתה אחת ממערות המלח הגדולות ביותר באזור (ובעולם כולו). כאשר התקרה קרסה, היא הותירה אחריה את נציב המלח הידוע בכינויו אשת לוט, עמוד בודד של מלח סדום. רעידת אדמה חזקה, שאיננה תופעה נדירה באזור הזה, ערערה ככל הנראה את התקרה ותרמה לקריסתה. היום אשת לוט עומדת בגובה של כ- 100 מ' במדרון המזרחי של הר סדום.לפני ההתמוטטות, העמוד היווה חלק מהקיר של הקניון התת קרקעי שנוצר על ידי השטפונות. החלק הממוטט היה הגג של המערה שלא נתמך, בעוד שהעמוד שרד, כי נתמך היטב כקיר המערה. נציב המלח הופיע אם כן די לפתע - כשגג המערה התמוטט.המערה שהתמוטטה כללה את הצדדים הצפוני והמערבי של עמוד המלח. עוד פרטים על "אשת לוט" אור חדש על נדודי דוד בדרום הר חברון מאת:ד“ר דורון שר אבי, מכללת הרצוג גוש עציון בהרצאה במסגרת :כנס הספר והמדבר בארץ ישראל - הכנס השנתי השביעי בסוסיא בחנוכה thumb|ימין|250px|האזור בנידון נדודי דוד בבורחו מפני שאול מתוארים בפרקים בשמואל א', כ"ב-כ"ו. # וַיֵּלֶךְ דָּוִד מִשָּׁם, וַיִּמָּלֵט אֶל-מְעָרַת עֲדֻלָּם (כ"ב, א') # וַיֵּלֶךְ דָּוִד מִשָּׁם, מִצְפֵּה מוֹאָב (שם,ג') # וַיֵּלֶךְ דָּוִד, וַיָּבֹא יַעַר חָרֶת (שם, ה') # קוּם רֵד קְעִילָה (כ"ג, ד') # וַיֵּשֶׁב דָּוִד בַּמִּדְבָּר בַּמְּצָדוֹת, וַיֵּשֶׁב בָּהָר בְּמִדְבַּר-זִיף (כ"ג, י"ד) # וַיֵּלֶךְ אֶל-דָּוִד חֹרְשָׁה (שם, ט"ז). תאור המקום:"בַּחֹרְשָׁה--בְּגִבְעַת הַחֲכִילָה, אֲשֶׁר מִימִין הַיְשִׁימוֹן" (שם, י"ט) # וְדָוִד וַאֲנָשָׁיו בְּמִדְבַּר מָעוֹן, בָּעֲרָבָה--אֶל, יְמִין הַיְשִׁימוֹן (שם, כ"ד) # וַיַּעַל דָּוִד, מִשָּׁם; וַיֵּשֶׁב, בִּמְצָדוֹת עֵין-גֶּדִי (שם, כ"ט) # וְדָוִד וַאֲנָשָׁיו, עָלוּ עַל-הַמְּצוּדָה (כ"ד, כ"ב) # וַיָּקָם דָּוִד, וַיֵּרֶד אֶל-מִדְבַּר פָּארָן (כ"ה, א') וכאן גם התרחש האירוע :"וְאִישׁ בְּמָעוֹן וּמַעֲשֵׂהוּ בַכַּרְמֶל...שֵׁם הָאִישׁ נָבָל, וְשֵׁם אִשְׁתּוֹ אֲבִגָיִל; וְהָאִשָּׁה טוֹבַת-שֶׂכֶל וִיפַת תֹּאַר" # וַיָּבֹאוּ הַזִּפִים אֶל-שָׁאוּל, הַגִּבְעָתָה לֵאמֹר: הֲלוֹא דָוִד מִסְתַּתֵּר בְּגִבְעַת הַחֲכִילָה, עַל פְּנֵי הַיְשִׁימֹן (כ"ו, א') # וַיֵּלֶךְ דָּוִד לְדַרְכּוֹ (שם, כ"ה) ההרצאה מתרכזת בנסיון לזהות את "גבעת החבילה"- על פני הישימון. לאחר זיהוי זיף ב:Tell ez Zif ודרומית לו "חרשה" Rh.Khoreisa המרצה פונה מזרחה ע=אל "מדבר זיף" - מקום בו ניתן עדיין לרעות את עדרי הצאן ומגיע לאזור הישימון. אתר בשם Dhahred ek Kulah בגובה 539 מעל פני הים מזוהי על-ידיו בתור "גבעת חבילה" . הוא מונה לכך סיבות אחדות: (האזן להרצאה בקישור שמאל). # האתר הוא מדבר וגם הר # מזרחה ממנו ישימון - מתחת לקמר בני נעים וקמר מעון # יש דמיון בשם # יש בו אבן חול אדמדמה "חכלילית" - דמיון מסויים לשם # במקום מערות מפלט וכוכים "' שנה טובה למתנחלים'" thumb|ימין|300px|"ישראל היום" - 15 בינואר 2012 גידול של 20% בהתחלות בנייה בהתנחלויות - 1,850 יחידות דיור החלו להיבנות בהתנחלויות בגדה המערבית בשנת 2011, עלייה של 20% לעומת התחלות הבנייה בשנת 2010. כך עולה מדו"ח של שלום עכשיו שפורסם אתמול. ראוי לציין כי ב-2010 היתה הקפאת הבנייה בהתנחלויות עד חודש ספטמבר. הנתון מתייחס לדירות שהחלו בבנייתן בשנת 2011 ולא למספר האישורים שנתנה הממשלה. 35% מיחידות הדיור שהוחל בבנייתן הן בהתנחלויות ממזרח לגדר ההפרדה. התחלות הבנייה הן בין היתר 642 יחידות דיור בביתר עילית, 317 יחידות דיור באפרת, 277 יחידות דיור באריאל, 32 יחידות דיור בנריה ו-56 בכרמי צור. בשנת 2011 הודיעה הממשלה כי תכשיר בדיעבד בנייה של כ-600 יחידות דיור ב-11 מאחזים, אך לא ברור מה לוח הזמנים להסדרה זו. מזכ"ל שלום עכשיו, יריב אופנהיימר, אמר במסיבת העיתונאים כי "2011 היתה''' שנה טובה למתנחלים'. על אף שבתקשורת דובר רבות על פינוי, ממשלת נתניהו הכשירה מספר שיא של מבנים". יו"ר מועצת יש"ע, דני דיין, הביע שביעות רצון "ששלום עכשיו מפנה את הכספים שהיא מקבלת ממדינות אירופה כדי לתעד את המפעל הציוני החשוב ביותר של דורנו - חידוש ההתיישבות היהודית בלב הארץ. אנחנו מתחייבים לעשות כל מאמץ לספק לה חומר להרבה דו"חות עבי כרס על הבנייה. כמה מתסכל תפקידם של אלה שמעולם לא בנו בית או נטעו עץ ורק מנסים להרוס את מה שאחרים בונים", הדגיש דיין. המקור:עיתון הארץ לראשונה מאז ההתנתקות: חוזרים לתל דותן ולבור יוסף thumb|ימין|300px|מהכתבה באתר סרוגים אתמול (ג') התקיים בצפון השומרון סיור ייחודי באתרי תל דותן ובור יוסף. מדובר באתרים ארכיאולוגיים אשר מאז ההתנתקות לא היו פתוחים לישראלים. בעקבות בקשות חוזרות, המרכז הממלכתי להנצחת גוש קטיף וצפון השומרון אשר יזם וארגן את הביקור קיבל אישור מיוחד מצה"ל להיכנס ולסייר באותם מקומות. אוטובוס מלא עד אפס מקום במדריכי טיולים הגיע לצפון השומרון ליומיים של השתלמות וסיורים על מנת להיחשף למקורות היהודיים העתיקים באזורים אלו. הסיור כלל ביקור באתרים שונים בצפון השומרון מלווים בפרופ' אדם זרטל, מחלוצי המחקר בשומרון ובהר מנשה. שלמה קוסטינר יו"ר המועצה הציבורית של המרכז למורשת גוש קטיף וצפון השומרון מסביר כי הסיור נועד להכשיר מדריכי טיולים להדרכות מקצועיות על אזור צפון השומרון: "יש חשיבות גדולה לחבר את הציבור הישראלי לשורשיו העתיקים בשומרון." "עשרות שוחרי טבע וארץ ישראל שהשתתפו אתמול בביקור יוכלו בהמשך להביא ולהדריך קבוצות ובכך לחזק את החיבור בין הציבור בישראל לאותם אתרים ארכיאולוגיים המדגימים את העבר המפואר של עם ישראל בצפון השומרון". במרכז קטיף, מציינים כי מדובר כפיילוט ראשון לקראת סדרת סיורים באזורים ואתרים היסטוריים בצפון השומרון. הסיור הראשון בתל דותן ובבור יוסף מאז ההתנתקות (מכון קטיף) המקור: אפי אברהם אתר סרוגים מכון ויצמן לרשות הארכיאולוגיה thumb|ימין|300px|משקלות הנול צילם:Daniel Master הועתק מהניו מיורק טיימס בחפירות ארכיאולוגיות שנערכו בקרבת שפת הים של אשקלון נמצא חומר לבן, אבקתי שנראה טיח. בדיקה ב"spectroscopy and a petrographic microscope", גילתה שמדובר בצמחים רקובים וחומר צואה. יוצא מזה כי האתר שנחשב כמאוכלס על ידי בני-אדם שכנו בובעלי חיים. זה ההבדל "בין ארמון לבין אורווה" זה תוצאה של שיתוף פעולה בתחום המכונה : microarchaeology של Steve Weiner, director of the Kimmel Center for Archaeological Science in the Weizmann Institute in Israel לבין משלחת החפירות "Leon Levy Expedition to Ashkelon" "הגישה הייחודית במכון ויצמן הוא לא על מכשירים ולא על מתודולוגיות", אמר ד"ר וינר. "זה כל העניין בפתרון בעיות ארכיאולוגיות בעזרת מכשור - הן בשדה והן במעבדה." ד"ר מאסטר מספר: "הקבוצה של סטיב הוכיחו כי lamina (טיח) לבן כי הארכיאולוגים מכנים באופן שגרתי" פיסות טיח "היו למעשה שרידים של רקב צמחי. יתר על כן, הקבוצה שלו הראתה דרכי ניתוח אלו צמחים יכולים לזהות את ההבדל בין אלומות של ביטים תבואה צמח תערובת זבל בעלי חיים. " ניפוי משקעים באמצעות הנפקה הופיע מוך ליד גלילים חימר מסתורי. זה גילוי, נזכר ד"ר הורים, הוכיחו 'כי גלילים חימר היו למעשה משקולות נול''' (ראו תמונה מ ימין) , ו "תצפית זו הובילה למהפכה במחקרים של תעשיית אריגה ברחבי הים התיכון בתקופת הברזל המוקדמת." כימיה ניתוח קרקע מצאו כי המזבח ארבע קרניים נחשב מכשיר הלבנטיני המסורתי הקטורת לא היה בשימוש על שריפת בכלל. ארכיאולוגים זיהו אותו במקום כמו מזבח המיקנית ו המינואית נסך בו נוזלים נוצקו. " המקור:ניו יורק טיימס - לעיל תרגום אוטמטי בעזרת גוגול - טעון שיפור סרט הולנדי - ירושלים 1918 מעניין איך נראה הכותל המערבי וה"רחובות המודרניים של העיר העתיקה" - כלשון הכתוב. דגש מיוחד על צילום הדמויות - כולל חרדתי המסתיר את פניו בכף יד - כמו היום. שם הסרט במקור: Jerusalem is enclosed by aged stone walls חשיפה של יעקב גרוס. סרט חובבים נדיר ומיוחד מציג את חיי היום יום בעיר העתיקה, בכותל המערבי, בשוק וברחוב יפו. שער שכם על תרנגולותיו ומקומות קדושים ליהודים: קבר דוד, קבר רחל, מעיין השילוח ויד אבשלום. דגם בית המקדש - ללימוד thumb|left|659px אתר מכון המקדש סיפור פשוט על "נסיעת במונית" (התקבל במייל - המקור לא ידוע) "הגעתי לכתובת וצפרתי בצופר. אחרי שהמתנתי מספר דקות, הלכתי לדלת הדירה ודפקתי… 'רק שניה', שמעתי קול שברירי וזקן. שמעתי גרירת רגליים על הרצפה מעבר לדלת. לאחר המתנה ארוכה, הדלת נפתחה. אישה קטנה בשנות ב-90 שלה עמדה לפני. היא לבשה שמלה מודפסת וכובע בעל תיתורה, כמו משהו מסרט ישן. לצידה הייתה מזוודת ניילון קטנה. הדירה נראתה נטושה, כאילו אף אחד לא גר בה כבר שנים. כל הרהיטים כוסו בסדינים לבנים. לא היו שעונים על הקירות, שום אביזרים על המדפים. בפינה עמדה קופסת קרטון מלאה בתצלומים וכלי זכוכית. 'האם תוכל לשאת את המזוודה שלי למונית?' היא שאלה. לקחתי את המזוודה למונית ואז חזרתי כדי לסייע לקשישה. היא לקחה את זרועי ושנינו הלכנו לאט לכיוון המונית. כל העת היא הודתה לי על אדיבותי. 'זה כלום', אמרתי לה… 'אני רק מנסה להתנהג אל נוסעיי כפי שהייתי רוצה שינהגו באימי.' 'אוה, אתה ילד טוב.', היא ענתה. כשהגענו למונית היא נתנה לי כתובת ואז ביקשה, 'האם תוכל לנסוע דרך העיר?' 'זו לא הדרך הקצרה ביותר,' עניתי במהירות. 'אוה, לא אכפת לי', היא ענתה. 'אני בדרך להוספיס.' הבטתי במראה האחורית. עיניה ברקו. 'לא נשארה לי משפחה,' היא המשיכה בקול רך… 'הרופאים אומרים שלא נשאר לי זמן רב לחיות.' בשקט רכנתי וכיביתי את המונה. 'באיזו דרך תרצי שאקח אותך?', שאלתי. בשעתיים הבאות, נסענו דרך העיר. היא הראתה לי את הבניין שבו היא עבדה פעם כמפעילת מעלית. נסענו דרך שכונה שבה היא ובעלה התגוררו כשהיו נשואים טריים. היא ביקשה שאעצור מול מחסן רהיטים שפעם היה אולם ריקודים שבו רקדה כנערה צעירה. מדי פעם היא ביקשה שאאט לפני בניין מסויים או פינה ואז היא ישבה, מתבוננת לתוך החשיכה, לא אומרת דבר. כשהשמש החלה לחצות את קן האופק, היא לפתע אמרה, 'אני עייפה, בוא נלך עכשיו.' נסענו בשתיקה לכתובת שנתנה לי. זה היה בניין נמוך, כמו בית מוארך עם שביל גישה שעבר מתחת לקשתות אבן. שני אחים יצאו מהבניין ברגע שעצרנו. הם היו יעילים ומדוייקים, הביטו בכל תנועה שהיא עשתה. הם כנראה ציפו לה. פתחתי את תא המטען ולקחתי את המזוודה הקטנה לדלת. האישה כבר הושבה בכיסא גלגלים. 'כמה אני חייבת לך?', היא שאלה ברוכנה לעבר הארנק שלה. 'כלום', עניתי. 'אתה צריך להרוויח למחייתך.', היא ענתה. 'יהיו נוסעים אחרים.' עניתי. כמעט מבלי לחשוב, התכופפתי ונתתי לה חיבוק. היא נאחזה בי בחוזקה. 'נתת לאישה זקנה רגע קטן של שמחה.' היא אמרה. 'תודה לך.' לחצתי את ידה ופסעתי לעבר אור היום שהתעמעם. זה היה הצליל של חיים שנסגרים. לא אספתי נוסעים נוספים באותו יום. נסעתי ללא מטרה, אבוד במחשבותיי. במשך שארית היום, לא יכולתי כמעט לדבר. מה עם האישה הזו היתה מקבלת נהג כעוס, או אחד שהיה חסר סבלנות לסיים את המשמרת? מה אם הייתי מסרב לקחת את הקריאה, או שהייתי צופר פעם אחת וממשיך הלאה בלי לגשת לדלת? בסקירה מהירה של חיי, אני לא חושב שעשיתי משהו יותר משמעותי מזה. אנו מותנים לחשוב שחיינו סובבים סביב רגעים גדולים. אך רגעים גדולים תופסים אותנו לעתים קרובות כשהם עטופים במה שאחרים יחשיבו כרגעים קטנים. אנשים אולי לא יזכרו בדיוק מה עשיתם, או מה אמרתם, אך הם תמיד יזכרו כיצד גרמתם להם להרגיש. שימושון:איך פועלות המצלמות המחדשות thumb|ימין|300px|המצלמות המהירות המקור:אתר וואלה (ShutterStock, AISPIX) בעוד שבועיים צפויות להיכנס לשימוש מצלמות תנועה מדויקות שעתידות לספק 1.25 מיליון דו"חות מהירות בשנה ולהכניס מיליונים לקופת המדינה. מה המטרה, הפחתת תאונות או הכנסות? מעבר מהיר על שני פסי מתכת שחבויים בכביש, הבזק אור מאחור, וזהו - אתם מתועדים. אל תיבת הדואר שלכם תגיע בתוך 96 שעות תמונה שמציגה אתכם נוסעים במהירות מופרזת, ובצדה דרישה לקנס של 250 עד 750 שקל. הסיכוי שלכם לזכות בערעור אינו גבוה. אם לא יהיו דחיות נוספות, בעוד שבועיים יחלו מצלמות המהירות החדשות של המשרד לביטחון פנים לנפק דו"חות ראשונים לנהגים. המצלמות החדשות מכונות "גטסו", על שם היצרן ההולנדי גטסומטר, ובניגוד למצלמות הוותיקות, הן לא פועלות בעזרת רדאר, לייזר או אמצעי שמכוון לעבר המכונית, אלא באמצעות פסי מתכת חבויים בכביש. בשל כך, המצלמות מדויקות ומתקדמות יותר, ויהיה קשה לערער על ממצאיהן. בתוך כשנתיים מתכוונת המשטרה לפרוש כ-300 מצלמות כאלה. 100 מהן יצלמו נהגים החוצים צומת מרומזר באור אדום - וגם את אלה שנוהגים במהירות מופרזת. 200 המצלמות הנותרות יתעדו רק עבירות מהירות. צילום המכונית, ברזולוציה של 12 מגה-פיקסל, ישוגר מיד למטה המשטרה, שם יאשר צוות שוטרים את ביצוע העבירה, ובתוך 96 שעות ינחת הדו"ח בתיבת הדואר שרשומה ברישיון הנהיגה של בעל הרכב. אין זה מהלך של מה בכך, גם מצדם של המשרד לביטחון פנים ומשטרת ישראל. עלות רכישת המצלמות היא 147 מיליון שקל ועלות תפעולן תסתכם ב-450 מיליון שקל למשך עשר שנים. ואולם המצלמות, כך מתברר, עשויות להחזיר את עלות רכישתן במהירות שיא. במשטרה הבטיחו בעבר כי המצלמות יתפסו כמעט כל מכונית שתעבור על פניהן במהירות, וכל מצלמה מסוגלת להפיק עד שני דו"חות בשנייה. מכאן, שלפי הערכות, יוכלו המצלמות להפיק מספר עצום של 1.25 מיליון דו"חות בשנה, בהיקף קנסות שנתי שעשוי להגיע ל-875 מיליון שקל. לנוכח נפחי הדו"חות הבלתי נתפשים והיקפי הקנסות שיזרמו לקופת המדינה, כמעט נשכחת התלות של אלה בקיומם של נהגים עבריינים והתכלית שעמדה מאחורי פרויקט המצלמות - להפחית את מספר העבריינים, להפחית את מהירות הנסיעה בכבישים המהירים, ובעיקר למנוע תאונות. לקריאת הכתבה כולה הקש בקישור מטה: המקור: אתר וולה שימושון:חסימת מכשיר סלולרי גנוב קבלתי את המידע להלן. thumb|מרכז|640px הוא אומת בשרות אורנג' ביום 13 בינואר 2012